Divergent
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Una elección que delimita quiénes son tus amigos. Una elección que define tus creencias. Una elección que determina tus lealtades... para siempre. Una sola elección puede transformarte... [Para el Reto "Adaptación" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]. ¡Ganador del Segundo lugar! ;D


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Adaptación" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OBRA ADAPTADA: **__**DIVERGENTE **__**de Verónica Roth.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PERSONAJE: Minato Namikaze.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PALABRAS: 8999 -_- (lo sé, muy largo)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NOTAS:**_

_**-Mundo alterno y distópico (Chicago, E.U.).**_

_**-Pareja Crack.**_

_**-Incursión de Minato Namikaze en el papel de Tris Prior xD.**_

_**-División del fic por "capítulos".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_DIVERGENT_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_El mundo pertenece a aquellos que saben cuál es su lugar"._

_Lo sé; no es algo que se pueda ignorar fácilmente, por mucho que se desee. Después de la guerra, las poblaciones adoptaron una división que les permitiría recuperar la paz perdida anteriormente. Se decía que existían ciertas aptitudes humanas que impedían la reconstrucción, pero nunca lograban congeniar en cuál era la correcta. _

_Así surgieron las facciones, dedicadas a cultivar una virtud en particular: los honestos formaron Verdad; los amables formaron Cordialidad; los inteligentes crearon Erudición; los valientes integraron Osadía; y al final, los que desechaban el egoísmo formaron Abnegación._

_Abnegación: los altruistas, la facción de mis padres. Mi facción._

_En las afueras de la ciudad se encuentra la sede de Abnegación. Existe un acuerdo tácito entre las facciones en el que se establece que se otorgaría el poder al grupo que no lo deseara; debido a ello, los líderes políticos son nuestros conocidos altruistas. Vivimos de una manera sencilla, amena, y nunca nadie tiene más que el otro. Nuestra vestimenta es la misma, ropas grises y cómodas, de modo que a cada momento se hace presente la uniformidad. _

_Mi hermano Inoichi y yo somos muy distintos. Compartimos el mismo color de pelo, un rubio mate cuyo tono varía en intensidad, pero su rostro se parece más al de nuestro padre, afilado y anguloso, con oscuros y rasgados ojos verdes. Yo, por mi parte, me he visto heredando los rasgos suaves de mi madre. Rostro alargado, barbilla redondeada y grandes ojos azules. En la escuela hablan de mí, soy consciente de ello, y sé que me señalan principalmente por mi aspecto._

_Anualmente, como un hecho que goza de perpetuarse, se lleva a cabo la Ceremonia de Elección, en donde todo joven con dieciséis años cumplidos deberá elegir la facción a la que desea pertenecer. Este año nos toca a los dos._

—_Relájate —Había dicho Inoichi—. Estas cosas se te dan mejor a ti que a mí… Y si estás inquieto por la Prueba, no te preocupes. Te saldrá Abnegación, todos lo saben… Lo llevas en la sangre._

_Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro. La Prueba será dentro de un día, y arrojará entre los resultados la facción para la que soy más apto. Un miedo oscuro me invade el cuerpo y cala hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Temo que me diga que no soy de Abnegación, que tengo que abandonarlo todo: a mis padres, a mi hermano y a mis compañeros abnegados… pero temo más que me diga que debo quedarme. _

.

.

.

.

_**~La Prueba~**_

.

La luz se cuela por la única ventana de mi dormitorio y me da en la cara. Me levanto de la cama y me enfundo en mis sencillas ropas grises. No reparo mucho en mi desastroso cabello, de modo que me apresuro a atarme los zapatos y salgo por la puerta a toda velocidad. Después de un silencioso desayuno familiar, Inoichi y yo esperamos al transporte público sobre la acera.

En el autobús, de camino al centro de la ciudad, se respira un aire con matices de humo y ansiedad. Permanezco sentado mirando por la ventanilla mientras un sujeto maleducado de Verdad fuma un cigarrillo a mi lado. Inoichi le ha cedido su asiento sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado. Observo su expresión tranquila y sé lo que intenta hacer: olvidarse de sí mismo, convencerse de que es lo suficientemente abnegado como para quedarse en la facción. No es que él sea egoísta, pero en los últimos días se ha mostrado distante, pensativo.

Cuando el colectivo llega a la escuela cedemos el paso a los demás y somos los últimos en descender. Al dar el último salto hacia el suelo, un pitido lejano me hace girar el cuerpo. El tren aparece por la curva de la manzana y diminutas figuras oscuras se arremolinan en las puertas abiertas. Los osados. Pocos segundos después, cuando el sendero de vías vuelve a ser lineal, bajan de uno en uno, volando por los aires en medio de un salto.

Contemplarlos es una estupidez, pero siempre me han atraído sus extrañas expresiones de júbilo. Corren hacia la entrada en completa sincronía, como si existiera alguna especie de unidad entre ellos completamente invisible a los ojos de los demás. Siento un empujón en el hombro y despierto de mi momentáneo letargo.

—Ten más cuidado, estirado —me dice un chico de Verdad, sonriendo burlón—. Se te caerá la boca si continúas mirando.

"_Estirados"._

El mote oficial de los abnegados. Al ser lo que somos es algo que no debería importarme pero, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, nunca me pasa desapercibido.

—Vamos —me dice Inoichi, sonriente, adelantándose hacia las puertas de la escuela.

Las horas de clase se van demasiado rápido para mi gusto y, antes de darme cuenta, me encuentro en la cafetería, esperando mi turno para pasar a las salas de evaluación. La mayoría de los encargados de la Prueba son voluntarios de Abnegación, pero los acompañan también un par de Erudición y Osadía.

Alguien menciona el nombre de Inoichi y él se tensa antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia la salida. Su andar se vuelve confiado y suelto. Desearía poder hablar un poco más con él, sin toda la formalidad que nos rodea siempre. _"Haz lo que se supone que debes hacer"_. Me restriego las palmas de las manos en mis pantalones, sudorosas y resbaladizas.

—Minato Namikaze.

Me levanto porque se supone que tengo que hacerlo, aunque, de ser por mí, me habría quedado sentado el resto del día. Sigo a un grupo de chicos hasta las puertas del comedor. Al otro lado me sorprendo al encontrarme con una fila de salas separadas por espejos. En Abnegación casi nunca nos miramos al espejo, por lo que contemplarme ahí, delgado, pálido y con los ojos desorbitados, supone una visión espeluznante.

Al fondo de una sala me espera una mujer vestida de negro, de piel blanca y con un largo cabello rubio. Su ajustada ropa deja ver un cuerpo en forma —claro, es de Osadía—, y resalta su bien dotada delantera. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que me llama la atención. Un delicado tatuaje en forma de gota le adorna la frente, y un par de líneas negras como ríos serpentean por sus brazos hasta la muñeca. Todo aquello debe significar algo.

La luz incandescente del lugar me deja cegado y aturdido, por lo que permanezco de pie y sin saber qué hacer.

—No te preocupes, no muerdo —dice ella levantando la mirada. Tiene los ojos color caramelo brillante—. Siéntate y acomódate. Soy Tsunade.

Me siento con torpeza en un sillón y Tsunade se acerca a mí con una máquina. Uno a uno, manipula los cables y me coloca electrodos en la frente.

—¿Le temes a las inyecciones, chico? —pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No —afirmo, pero noto que el pulso se me acelera—. ¿Van a inyectarme?

Nadie dijo nada sobre inyecciones.

—Para tu buena suerte, no —contesta colocándose un par de cables y tendiéndome un frasco lleno de líquido transparente—. Tómate esto.

—¿Qué es? ¿Para qué? —pregunto sin contenerme.

—No puedo decirlo. No te preocupes, confía en mí.

Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y vacío el frasco dentro de mi boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abro de nuevo me noto en otro sitio, de nuevo en el comedor, pero éste se encuentra vacío. En la mesa que tengo delante hay dos cestas, una con un trozo de queso y la otra con un brillante cuchillo afilado.

—Elige —susurra una voz en algún lugar. Frunzo los labios, reticente.

—¿Por qué?

—Elige —repite.

Observo las cestas, confundido.

—¿Qué se supone que haré con ellas?

—¡Elige!

Me cruzo de brazos, a la espera de la voz.

—Como prefieras —dice sin más.

Las cestas desaparecen, oigo el chirrido de una puerta y me volteo para ver quién es. Pero no es alguien, sino algo: un perro está a pocos metros de mí, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, y es entonces cuando comprendo el valor de la elección. No puedo correr, me atraparía con facilidad; podría intentar luchar con él, pero no supondría un buen resultado. El perro ladra con más fuerza, amenazante. Un flash de memoria me invade de pronto…

"_Adrenalina: sustancia que produce el cuerpo en momentos de estrés y tensión, cuando se está alterado o ansioso; puede ser captada por seres con percepción muy alta e impulsarles al ataque…"_

El perro se acerca más. _"No lo mires a los ojos o se sentirá agredido"_. Me esfuerzo en controlar mi respiración alterada. _"Si te calmas no te hará daño"_. Me arrodillo lentamente, estirando los brazos delante de mí, quedando a su altura. Noto el cálido aliento del animal en el rostro, me ladra en el oído y reprimo el calambre que me impulsa a salir corriendo.

Algo húmedo me toca la mejilla y, cuando levanto la cabeza, el sonido ha cesado y el perro me observa con la lengua afuera: me ha lamido la cara. Me quito la saliva del rostro y le observo menear la cola. Alargo la mano con cuidado y él me acaricia la palma con la cabeza. Sonrío.

—¡Cachorrito!

Una niña pequeña que antes no estaba corre alegremente hacia nosotros. No tengo tiempo de gritarle. El perro reacciona y se prepara para atacarle. No me lo pienso dos veces: me lanzo sobre el animal y le rodeo el grueso cuello con ambos brazos.

El escenario cambia justo frente a mis ojos y tengo que aferrarme a lo primero que siento para no caer. Estoy en un autobús atiborrado con todos los asientos ocupados. Me acomodo y me aferro a una barra. A mi lado hay un hombre leyendo el periódico; sus manos toman el papel como si quisiera destruirlo.

—¿Conoces a este tipo? —me pregunta repentinamente, señalando el titular que pregona una captura policial. La fotografía del fondo me resulta familiar aunque no recuerdo de dónde—. ¿Lo conoces?

Mi pulso se acelera. No puedo decir que lo conozco porque no estoy seguro, pero tampoco puedo negarlo ya que eso sería mentir. Me encojo de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de quién es.

—¡Mientes! —acusa— ¡Estás mintiendo!

—No.

—Lo veo en tus ojos… —Se levanta y revela un rostro desperfecto y lleno de cicatrices—. Si lo conoces podrías salvarme… ¡podrías salvarme!

—Bueno —respondo apretando la mandíbula—, no lo conozco.

…

Abro los ojos de golpe y veo que sigo en la habitación de los espejos. La simulación terminó. Tsunade se mueve muy rápido, retirando los cables y desconectando. Su expresión es dura y extraña.

—Eso fue desconcertante —musita—. Ahora vuelvo…

Repaso lo que ha ocurrido en menos de un segundo. He hecho algo mal, lo sé, ¿por qué otra razón habría de tener esa expresión? Por un momento pienso en la posibilidad de convertirme en un abandonado, alguien sin facción, y la desesperación amenaza con barrer mi calma. Tsunade vuelve a ingresar y ya no lo resisto.

—¿Cuál fue mi resultado? —pregunto.

—Tu resultado… ha sido inconcluso —contesta muy seria.

—¿Inconcluso?

—La prueba está diseñada para descartar facción tras facción hasta dar con una sola —explica—, pero en tu caso sólo se han descartado dos.

—¿Dos? —Siento cómo mi garganta se cierra.

—Sí. Cada acción que ejecutaste conllevaba a una reacción en específico, pero nada es definido en tu simulación. Tuviste respuestas típicas de Abnegación, Osadía y Erudición…

—¿Entonces no tiene ni idea de cuál es mi facción?

—Tienes aptitud suficiente para cualquiera de las tres. Las personas con esta clase de resultados son… —empieza a decir pero se detiene, temerosa—. Se les llama… divergentes. No puedes compartir esta información con nadie, Namikaze, ¿me entiendes?

Asiento.

—No se trata de algo normal, debes saberlo. La divergencia es extremadamente peligrosa, ¿lo entiendes?

Me aferra los hombros de tal forma que me hace daño. Su fuerza es increíble.

—Entiendo.

—Vuelve a casa —me dice con más tranquilidad—. Tienes mucho en qué pensar. Yo me encargaré de avisar de tu salida.

.

.

.

.

_**~Día de la Elección~**_

.

Esa noche no logro dormir. Inoichi llegó a casa poco después de mí y, a pesar de mi silencio, prometió no decir nada al respecto. Tres facciones en mi prueba. Eso significa que en verdad puedo elegir. La simple idea me roba el sueño. ¿Podría dejar a mi familia? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Pocas personas nacidas en Abnegación deciden abandonarla. El único caso que recuerdo es el de una chica, hace dos años. Era hija del principal líder político de la ciudad, amigo de mi padre. Abandonó la facción para ir a Osadía, dejando a su progenitor deshecho… aunque las versiones están variando últimamente.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki, única representante de Erudición en el gobierno, comenzó a bombardear los periódicos con acusaciones hacia Abnegación, especialmente a sus líderes. Maltrato, abuso y crueldad eran algunos de los adjetivos que utilizó para describirlos. Sé que nada de eso es cierto, pero no se pueden detener los artículos.

Las ojeras bajo mis ojos son tan grandes que asustan a mi madre en cuanto bajo al comedor. Mi estómago permanece hecho un nudo, por lo que no consigo masticar más que unos cuantos bocados de mi plato. Antes de subir todos al autobús, mi madre nos besa a cada uno en la frente y mi padre nos abraza ligeramente incómodo. No está acostumbrado al contacto físico; nadie lo está.

—Te quiero —susurra mi madre en mi oído—. Pase lo que pase.

El trayecto hacia el edificio en donde se llevará a cabo la Ceremonia de Elección transcurre como un suave borrón grisáceo ante mis ojos. Camino detrás de mis padres todo el tiempo, imitando sus pasos. Nuestro padre abre una puerta y ante mí aparece la sala concéntrica en la que decidiré el resto de mi vida.

Nos colocamos en orden alfabético según los apellidos, y acabo apretujado entre mi hermano y otra chica de Cordialidad. Detrás de nosotros, en el siguiente círculo dividido en cinco secciones, se ubican nuestros padres. Me paso las manos por el pelo; no puedo controlarme.

"_Abnegación… Osadía… Erudición"._

La ceremonia da comienzo. Soy levemente consciente de las palabras pronunciadas, pero mi vista se ve atraída hacia los enormes cuencos metálicos del fondo. En cada uno hay una sustancia que representa a cada facción: piedras para Abnegación, agua para Erudición, tierra para Cordialidad, brasas encendidas para Osadía y cristal para Verdad.

"_Abnegación… Osadía… Erudición"._

—Este día es una gran ocasión: el día en que recibimos a nuestros iniciados, que trabajarán con nosotros por una sociedad y un mundo mejor.

Lectura de nombres. Por turnos, los chicos abandonan su fila y se acercan al centro de la sala. Una vez ahí deberán tomar el cuchillo y derramar su sangre sobre la sustancia de la facción elegida.

Siento el movimiento a mi lado y noto que Inoichi avanza hacia adelante. ¿Ya han llamado su nombre? Me dedica una última mirada y yo le observo mientras camina con paso firme, veloz. Acepta el cuchillo y hace el corte limpiamente. Después se queda de pie, con la sangre acumulándose en su palma. Entonces, sin previo aviso, coloca la mano sobre un cuenco y la sangre gotea en el agua, que se vuelve más roja.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar. Inoichi… ¿un erudito? La idea me retuerce de tal forma el estómago que tengo que mirar hacia otro lado.

—Minato Namikaze…

Ha llegado mi turno. A medio camino a los cuencos estoy seguro de que escogeré Abnegación. Veo mi vida entera pasar ante mis ojos, llena de seguros matices grises. Se los debo. Inoichi nos ha abandonado y no me ha dejado otra opción, tengo que hacerlo por mis padres. Observo el cuchillo y lo tomo. Tanto el fuego de Osadía como las piedras de Abnegación están a mi izquierda. Presiono la hoja contra mi palma y corto; el color rojo comienza a expandirse de inmediato. Cierro los ojos, extiendo el brazo hacia la izquierda y la sangre cae entre los dos cuencos. Después, con una exhalación que no logro contener, la sangre hierve sobre las brasas.

Soy egoísta. Soy valiente.

.

.

.

No puedo creer que en verdad lo hice. Recuesto la cabeza sobre la pared del tren y cierro los ojos. No, no se va; aún puedo sentir la mirada de mis padres sobre mi espalda. La adrenalina todavía fluye por mis venas. He saltado a un tren en movimiento y me he encontrado a nada de caer, pero estoy seguro de que, por sentir de nuevo esa energía recorrerme bajo la piel, podría arriesgarme a repetirlo.

El tren gira en una curva cerrada y una ráfaga de viento hace tambalearse a los iniciados que están de pie. Casi sonrío; no han sido lo suficientemente listos para preverlo.

—Sigues pensando en ello, ¿eh? —me dice un chico sentado frente a mí.

Fue él quien me ayudó a sostenerme cuando salté. Tiene el pelo y los ojos negro azabache y, por su ropa, sé que su antigua facción era Verdad: es un trasladado. Hay muchos iniciados de otras facciones en el vagón, pero soy el único de Abnegación.

—No le des tanta importancia —continúa—. Ya te perdonaron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estuve en Verdad, y leo los gestos de la gente —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Se nota que te quieren demasiado… así que ablanda esa cara que estropeas mi lindo paisaje, por favor.

Su comentario fracasa tan estrepitosamente como insulto que no puedo evitar reírme. Por lo menos no me ha dicho estirado.

—Me llamo Minato —susurro con voz apagada. La garganta me arde como si estuviera en llamas. Me observa un instante antes de extender la mano.

—Fugaku…

—¡Están saltando! —grita alguien, interrumpiendo mi saludo.

Los iniciados se arremolinan en la puerta y observamos cómo los osados descienden hasta un tejado. Debemos saltar, otra vez.

—Tenemos que saltar —repite un chico con enormes gafas circulares.

—No me digas —le responde otro de cabello oscuro.

—¿Qué pasa si no saltamos?

—Fallarás la iniciación, y te convertirás en un abandonado.

Los iniciados corren a prepararse, buscando un ángulo seguro para saltar. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que Fugaku retrocede y se hace espacio hasta la puerta.

—Vamos, gallinas —dice mirándome. Su media sonrisa es arrogante—. ¿No piensas saltar, Minato?

Su expresión es una extraña mezcla de miedo y egocentrismo pero resulta tan desconcertante que aprieto los dientes y me coloco a su lado. Empujo al terror de mi mente y me armo de valor, tensando los músculos.

—Sabía que no eras gallina —musita con la respiración entrecortada.

—Por algo escogí Osadía, ¿no crees? —respondo y él suelta una carcajada.

—¡Preparados…! ¡Listos…! ¡Ya!

Mis pies avanzan sin vacilación y echo a correr. Doy un último paso y, con la punta del zapato, me impulso hacia adelante, flotando en el aire antes de caer. Mis rodillas se doblan y me golpeo el costado contra el tejado, expulsando el aire de golpe. Fugaku ha caído a pocos metros y tiene la cara llena de guijarros. Se sacude un poco y se ríe de forma grave. Está loco, sin duda.

—¡Muy bien, escuchen! —grita un hombre al otro extremo del tejado. Es alto, con un largo cabello negro ondeando al viento. Luce mucho mayor que los demás. Hago un esfuerzo y me pongo de pie, uniéndome a la multitud—. ¡Me llamo Madara, soy uno de los líderes de su nueva facción! Un par de pisos más abajo —continúa señalando el borde que tiene detrás—, se encuentra la sede del complejo de Osadía. Si quieren formar parte de nosotros, deberán saltar hasta el fondo.

—¿Hay agua en el fondo o algo así? —pregunta un chico de Erudición.

—¿Quién sabe? —dice él arqueando las cejas, divertido—. Si quieren pertenecer a Osadía deben saltar —repite con voz dura—. Alguien tendrá que ser el primero…

Los iniciados de otras facciones se miran entre sí, haciendo gestos nerviosos y distractores. Incluso Fugaku permanece en silencio. Las palmas de las manos me pican dolorosamente y una sensación extraña surge del fondo de mi estómago. Tiene que haber algo abajo. No serían capaces de matarnos. _"¿Eres valiente? Demuéstralo"._

—Yo lo haré —digo con firmeza, manteniendo la frente en alto. Noto las miradas de todos clavadas en mi nuca y comienzo a sudar.

—Bien… Adelante.

Madara se hace a un lado y todos se apartan cuando avanzo hacia el frente. Me acerco al borde y miro hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad engañosa.

—No tengo todo el día —se queja el instructor con los brazos cruzados.

Inhalo aire por la boca y, haciendo caso omiso al hormigueo en las costillas, me coloco en posición de saltar. _"No pienses, sólo hazlo"_. Mis rodillas se doblan y, casi al instante, me veo siendo arrojado al vacío como un peso muerto. El viento aúlla en mis oídos conforme el suelo se acerca y el corazón me martillea fuertemente en el pecho. Mantengo la boca cerrada, privándome de gritar.

Me golpeo contra algo duro que cede debajo de mí y pierdo el aliento cuando me recoge. Una red. Una nube de alivio inunda mi cabeza al mirar hacia arriba, hacia el edificio. No podrían matarnos. La red se remueve y veo un par de manos que se acercan al borde, por lo que ruedo hacia allí con cuidado, tomando una extremidad al azar y deslizándome hasta el suelo. Levanto la mirada y es entonces cuando la veo.

Una mujer arrebatadoramente hermosa está de pie ante mí, observándome sorprendida. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra y me doy cuenta de que es pálida, muy pálida, y de que tiene el cabello rojo caoba. Sus ojos son grandes y cristalinos, color turquesa, y está vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, con una blusa que deja sus hombros al aire. Sonríe muy natural y retira su mano de un jalón, colocándola en su cintura. No me había dado cuenta de que aún se la tenía agarrada.

—¿Te han empujado los más grandes allá arriba? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

—No —respondo sintiéndome ligeramente ofendido.

—¿El primero en saltar ha sido un estirado? —inquiere un hombre detrás de ella. Su cabello es anormal y carga con un parche en el ojo—. No me lo creo.

—Por algo está aquí, Ao —le responde sin dejar de mirarme—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Min…

No sé por qué, pero de repente mi nombre no me parece lo más adecuado para este lugar. Es demasiado blando.

—Piénsalo bien —me dice—. Puedes cambiarlo, pero ese será el definitivo.

Un nuevo lugar, un nuevo nombre. Aquí puedo rehacerme.

—M —respondo en tono firme.

—M… —Ao paladea la letra, saboreándola. _"Eme…"_. ¿Resultará demasiado simple?—. Anda, haz el anuncio, Seis.

Ella da media vuelta y se dirige a la oscuridad.

—¡Primer saltador: M!

Una multitud surge de la nada; vitorean y alzan los puños, haciendo añicos el silencio. Seis se gira hacia mí y dice:

—Bienvenido a Osadía.

.

.

.

—Nacidos en Osadía: con Ao —dice Seis mientras camina junto a su compañero con el grupo de iniciados siguiéndoles sin preguntar—. Trasladados: conmigo.

La multitud se divide y, al final, sólo quedamos nueve miembros iniciados.

—La mayor parte del tiempo trabajo en la sala de control, pero, durante las próximas cuatro semanas, seré su instructora —dice ella—. Me llamo Seis.

—¿Seis? ¿Como el número? —pregunta alguien de atrás.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

Un chico de Erudición a pocos pasos de distancia ríe y observa a Seis con lascivia.

—¿Me dejas ser tu número nueve, preciosa?

Seis nos observa fríamente durante un minuto antes de ponerse a rondar las filas, buscando al hablador. Pasa justo a su lado y sigue sin detenerse. Entonces lo veo: una sonrisita en la curva de sus labios carnosos. En un rápido movimiento, Seis se voltea y descarga toda la fuerza de su puño sobre la cara del muchacho, derribándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. El chico se retuerce en el suelo, sujetándose la mandíbula.

—¿Algún otro gracioso? —pregunta—. Tengan cuidado, señoritos. Conmigo no se juega…

.

.

.

—¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa?

Fugaku me mira por encima del pan redondo que acaba de morder.

—No… ¿se llaman así?

Todos los que están sentados en la mesa me clavan los ojos.

—¿Qué les dan de comer en Abnegación? —pregunta una chica pelirroja.

—Comida sencilla, nada exuberante —responde el erudito de cabello oscuro.

Después de mostrarnos las instalaciones, Seis nos llevó a nuestras respectivas habitaciones compartidas. Todos los trasladados dormiremos allí. Me esfuerzo en recordar los nombres de los chicos que me rodean. El erudito se llama Shikaku… y la chica pelirroja que a continuación se ríe se llama Kushina.

—Eso es increíble —dice ella. Respiro hondo tratando de recordarme a mí mismo que los iniciados de Verdad no saben controlar sus comentarios. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil hacer amigos.

Al terminar la cena, Seis y el tipo llamado Madara nos conducen a todos a una sala amplia, la sala de entrenamiento.

—La primera fase de la iniciación es física —dice Seis—. Aprenderán técnicas de combate y manipulación de armas. De su avance dependerá su clasificación.

—¿Clasificación?

—Observaremos sus habilidades y progresos —interviene Madara—. A partir de ello se les clasificará… y, del total de iniciados nacidos en Osadía y trasladados, sólo los diez mejores se convertirán en miembros. Cuatro de ustedes caerán antes de la segunda fase, y deberán abandonar el complejo.

—Pero… ¡eso no es justo! —replica una chica veraz—. Si lo hubiera sabido…

—¿Estás diciendo que, de haberlo sabido, no habrías elegido Osadía? Porque, de ser así, deberías irte ahora mismo —Los ojos de Madara fulminan a la chica—. Si de verdad son valientes les dará igual fallar la prueba. Si no, son cobardes —Alza la barbilla, arrogante—. Ustedes nos eligieron… Ahora elegimos nosotros.

.

.

.

.

_**~Iniciación: Fase 1~**_

.

Aprieto los dientes y cierro los ojos mientras la aguja pica sobre mi piel, rellenándola de tinta. No sé cómo he accedido a esto pero Fugaku tiene razón: los tatuajes marcarán un dentro y un fuera de la facción.

Hemos estado en la sala de entrenamiento toda la mañana, aprendiendo de la mano de Seis todo sobre armas. Recuerdo mis dedos temblar al momento de sostener la fría pistola, pero todo se redujo a nada en cuanto jalé el gatillo y la bala impactó en la diana. No tengo buena puntería, pero el hecho de sostener algo mortífero entre mis manos me llenó de una poderosa sensación de control.

Lo que ocurrió más tarde, bueno… eso ha sido otra cosa. Después de mostrarnos los golpes básicos, Seis nos ha puesto a entrenar con sacos colgantes. Siempre he sido de complexión ligera, y eso es algo que nunca me había preocupado… hasta ahora. El resto de los chicos, incluyendo a mujeres, me miraron como si no hubiese algo más patético. Parecía traer grabada la palabra _"Estirado"_ en la frente, con un significado más literal del que creía posible.

—Al terminar las jornadas, a partir de mañana, entrenarás conmigo —me dice Fugaku.

Está a pocos metros de distancia, luchando por mantenerse quieto mientras le tatúan. Observo de reojo los tres cuervos que han sido dibujados en mi pecho. Es un simbolismo: uno por cada miembro de mi familia que he dejado atrás. No he tenido tiempo de pensar en ellos como es debido. ¿Habrán superado nuestros padres el abandono? ¿Habrá encajado Inoichi en Erudición? Una ola de pesar se alza sobre mí y me arden los párpados. No puedo llorar, no aquí.

Cuando levanto los ojos de nuevo, noto una melena rubia muy familiar escabulléndose por la puerta: Tsunade.

.

.

.

—¿Estás bien, estirado? —pregunta Tobi, el chico moreno que tengo delante, mientras se prepara para atacarme—. Pareces a punto de derrumbarte.

Permanezco en silencio, sintiendo el peso de los nervios sobre los hombros mientras balanceo el pie para compensar el paso que ha dado mi oponente. Llevamos dos días enteros con la preparación física. La primera ronda de peleas ha iniciado justo ayer pero, al ser impares, uno de nosotros se ha quedado sin pelear, y he sido yo.

Ahora no existe salvación posible. Tobi se lleva las manos a la altura de la cara, preparado para saltar. Detrás de él, cruzada de brazos, se encuentra Seis. No me quita la vista de encima. A su lado, Madara observa cada uno de los movimientos de Tobi.

—Puede terminar pronto si así lo quieres —dice el chico con una sonrisa—. Quizá si suplicas un poco...

La bilis se me sube a la garganta. Tobi se abalanza sobre mí y envía una patada a mis costillas. Logro esquivarla con el brazo y un dolor punzante me sube hasta el hombro. Me pongo a la defensiva. Debo permanecer de pie.

—Dejen de jugar —dice Madara—. No tengo todo el día.

Tobi mueve el brazo y su puño se dirige a mi cara.

"_No tienes mucho músculo, pero eres rápido"._

Levanto las manos y me protejo el rostro, avistando el abdomen de Tobi.

"_Usa las articulaciones. Si logras dar un buen golpe, obtendrás ventaja"._

Las observaciones de Seis se recitan en mi mente una a una mientras lucho. El chico me lanza otra patada, obligándome a agacharme. Siguiendo un impulso arrebatado, encajo mi codo en su estómago con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz. Escucho el aire que abandona su boca y él responde golpeándome la espalda. Mis rodillas tocan el suelo y ruedo hacia un lado antes de que pueda darme con el pie.

"_Levántate, levántate"._

No soy lo suficientemente rápido. Tobi me empuja y me inmoviliza bajo su cuerpo, asestando un duro golpe en mi nariz. Un líquido viscoso me recorre la mejilla y sé que me la ha roto. Lucho por liberarme y por contener sus golpes pero resulta inútil. Cierro mis dedos en un puño y le doy de lleno en la mandíbula, desequilibrándolo.

Me escabullo entre sus piernas y me arrastro intentando limpiarme la sangre de la cara. Por el rabillo del ojo distingo a Seis, quien sale pisando fuerte de la habitación. Debe estar decepcionada, o tal vez el espectáculo no ha llenado sus expectativas. Fugaku, Shikaku y Kushina me miran horrorizados y esa es la última imagen que me llevo conmigo. Algo me golpea la nuca y mi cabeza azota contra el suelo, nublando mi vista y sumiéndome en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Día de la Visita. Cada año, a todos los padres de los trasladados se les permite visitar a sus hijos en las otras facciones, pero no es algo que ocurra como debe ser. Cuando un chico abandona su facción se convierte en un traidor, se mire por donde se mire.

Avanzo por los pasillos del complejo con paso lento. Después de la pelea con Tobi y mi estadía en el hospital, los entrenamientos han avivado las magulladuras y moretones de mi cuerpo. Por suerte, no hay vendas que salten a la vista.

A pesar de lo dicho por Fugaku, no creía que vendrían y, sin embargo, ella lo hizo. Aún puedo sentir el aroma a jabón de mi madre y sus brazos al rodearme con delicadeza. Su advertencia todavía deambula por mi mente como algo difícil de digerir.

"_Han de estar vigilándote. Ten mucho cuidado. Trata de no destacar en las clasificaciones y… haz las cosas bien"._

Ella lo sabe. Sabe que soy divergente y lo que significa, al igual de que es muy peligroso mencionarlo. Todos parecen saber lo que es un divergente menos yo.

Abro la puerta de nuestras habitaciones y el cuarto está vacío… excepto por una persona.

—Hey, aquí estás —le digo para llamar su atención. Kushina levanta la mirada. Sus ojos violetas parecen opacos, sin vida—. Tus padres te están buscando —le informo con una sonrisa—. Les he dicho que te esperen en el comedor.

—Gracias —responde ella, asintiendo—. Se cansarán de esperar en algún momento.

—¿No piensas ir?

—No… Sé lo que me dirán: preguntarán sobre mi avance. No puedo mentirles y decirles que todo va bien; se darían cuenta de inmediato.

—Entonces diles la verdad —le aconsejo sentándome a su lado en la cama. Observo su rostro de perfil y distingo la sombra de un llanto reciente.

—Tampoco puedo hacerlo —me contesta—. Los preocuparía sin necesidad… —Enlaza sus dedos varias veces sobre su regazo, con la mirada gacha—. Ojalá pudiera ser como tú.

Su comentario me toma por sorpresa.

—¿Como yo? ¿Quieres decir un estirado debilucho?

Kushina se ríe y yo me siento más calmado. Me gusta hacerla sonreír.

—A veces desearía poder hacer lo que tú haces —confiesa mirándome a los ojos—. Critican todo de ti, te llaman estirado, pero eres lo suficientemente seguro como para ignorarlo. Te han dado palizas por montón pero siempre vuelves a ponerte en pie. ¿Crees que no sabemos lo que haces con Fugaku mientras todos duermen? Incluso en el juego de _"Captura la bandera"_. Seis no te eligió primero en su equipo por nada —dice alzando las cejas. Trago saliva. Me había convencido a mí mismo de que lo hizo sólo por lástima, nada menos—. Te ha observado. Todos saben que fuiste tú quien localizó la bandera del otro equipo, a pesar de no ser quien la tomó primero, y al regresar no tenías ni una gota de pintura encima. ¿Y yo? Yo resulté embarrada por doquier. Es una pena que vaya a ser la última en la clasificación.

Vuelve a reírse de sí misma. No quiero que siga. No quiero que continúe diciendo esas cosas.

—Kushina…

—Cuando estoy contigo me siento… segura, ¿sabes? —me dice. Su mano vuela entre nosotros y toma la mía—. Contigo siento que puedo ser valiente… que puedo lograr lo que sea.

Las mejillas se me encienden y me siento incómodo. No quería tener razón acerca de lo parecía que Kushina sentía por mí, pero la tenía. El agarre de sus dedos mengua un poco y aprovecho la ocasión para retirar la mano. Ella me observa con los ojos abiertos. He sido muy brusco.

—M… —empieza a decir, tensa.

La miro. Tiene la cara tan roja como yo: está avergonzada.

—Lo… siento —se disculpa—. No intentaba… Bueno, lo siento.

Ojalá pudiera decir que no es nada personal, que simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero no encuentro mi voz. Ojalá pudiera ignorar el dolor latente en la suya.

—Creo que… debo irme —Me muerdo los labios y me levanto sintiéndome torpe. Kushina asiente sin mirarme.

—Nos vemos después.

Procuro no salir demasiado deprisa de la habitación pero no puedo controlarme. Echo a correr en cuanto me veo en el pasillo y me pierdo entre la multitud, tratando de ahogar los latidos de mi corazón entre los murmullos.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, publican los resultados finales de la clasificación.

—Después de la primera ronda de peleas los clasificamos según su grado de habilidad —dice Seis con voz firme—. A partir de allí han ido perdiendo y ganando puntos de acuerdo a sus victorias y derrotas.

He ganado tres peleas de cinco, un resultado estándar. Respiro hondo y pongo atención.

—La segunda etapa tiene más importancia que la primera, ya que está más centrada en superar la cobardía… Dicho esto, aquí está la clasificación.

Cuelga un pizarrón en un gancho y da unos pasos atrás:

_1.- Nagato._

_2.- Tobi._

_3.- Shikaku._

_4.- Fugaku._

_5.- Konan._

_6.- M._

_7.- Yahiko._

_8.- Kushina._

_9.- Kurenai._

Soy sexto. Puedo conseguirlo. Me convertiré en un miembro de Osadía, cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

.

_**~Iniciación: Fase 2~**_

.

Permanezco sentado, inmóvil, en una habitación oscura. El resto de los iniciados, tanto trasladados como natales de Osadía, espera de la misma forma. Cada minuto me desgasta como un roce de papel de lija. El número de chicos se reduce conforme son llamados y van al final del pasillo.

La puerta se abre y Seis me llama:

—Vamos, M.

En el cuarto hay un sillón similar al de la Prueba de aptitud y, a su lado, una máquina.

—Siéntate —me pide Seis mientras cierra.

—¿De qué es la simulación? —pregunto. No quiero que note que estoy nervioso, pero parece que no hago más que delatarme.

—¿Has oído alguna vez eso de "enfrentarte a tus miedos"? —pregunta—. Nosotros lo tomamos de un modo muy literal. Es imposible no tener miedo a nada, pero la simulación te enseñará a controlar tus emociones en una situación aterradora.

Me acomodo sobre el respaldo y Seis se acerca a mí con una jeringa en la mano. Me roza el cuello con los dedos, palpando, y yo me pongo tenso por razones diferentes al miedo.

—No te haré daño —me dice en un susurro, preparada para inyectar—. Es una versión más avanzada de la Prueba, sin cables ni nada.

Siento el pinchazo y noto un ardor en la garganta, pero me contengo de hacer una mueca.

—¿Alguna vez has sido supervisora de la Prueba? —pregunto para distraerme.

—No. Prefiero evitar a los estirados todo lo que me sea posible.

Sonríe, lo que me dificulta encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Qué lugar ocupaste en tu iniciación?

—Primero. Pude ser líder de la facción, pero no era algo que yo deseara.

—Y decidiste quedarte aquí —conjeturo sintiendo una frigidez en los brazos—. ¿Para evitar a los abnegados?

Entorna los ojos mientras me mira y se acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Sabes? Tus preguntas pueden llegar a ser demasiado indecentes. Eso me molesta —Suspira y centra su atención en la computadora—. El suero no tardará en hacer efecto. Todo se registrará aquí y se mandará a la base… Sé valiente, M.

.

.

.

Miedo a los cuervos. Miedo a morir ahogado.

Un escalofrío me recorre. Aún puedo sentir el ardor en los pulmones y las garras rasguñándome la piel. Todos mis amigos tienen pesadillas en la noche y parecen destrozados, incluso los que aparentan ser más fuertes. Todos menos yo. Intercepto una mirada venenosa de Tobi y me encojo en mi lugar.

"_Has salido tres veces antes que los demás. Tu récord es de tres minutos cuando la media es de doce"._

Al otro lado del comedor veo a Seis, quien juguetea con la comida de su plato. Se ha negado rotundamente a decirme cuál fue el miedo de su simulación. Me odia, está claro.

Afuera, en el pasillo, alguien corre velozmente hacia la salida. Primero es uno, luego varios se le unen hasta que se forma un tumulto ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Me levanto y todos corremos hacia afuera. Cerca del abismo por el que cruza un caudaloso río de aguas embravecidas, hay un grupo de chicos que tiran de una cuerda con movimientos coordinados. Hay algo sujeto en la punta, que se bambolea de un lado a otro. Los osados terminan de jalar y tienden sobre el suelo un cuerpo inerte. Primero distingo la piel de porcelana blanca; después, el largo cabello rojo adherido a la cabeza. El suelo se desequilibra bajo mis pies y noto que Fugaku abre los ojos, aterrado.

Es Kushina.

.

.

.

Recargo la frente sobre la puerta del estudio de tatuajes antes de abrirla de un tirón y adentrarme en ella. Afuera, reunidos en la zona del suicidio, los osados lanzan vítores y celebran la valentía de Kushina. ¿Valentía? No me detengo a pensar en ello. Ya tendré tiempo de torturarme más tarde.

El hombre que me tatuó la primera vez no está; en su lugar, luciendo igual o más joven que la última vez que la vi, está Tsunade. Se gira en cuanto me oye entrar y noto en sus ojos el atisbo del reconocimiento.

—¿Namikaze? ¡Vaya! No sabía que estabas en Osadía.

Frunzo los labios. Está disimulando.

—No me dio esa impresión cuando te escabulliste la primera vez que vine aquí —le digo.

Ablanda su expresión y continúa acomodando sus utensilios de trabajo.

—Habría sido peligroso que me interceptaras en ese momento —explica pacientemente—. Con todos tus amigos ahí y mis colegas… ¿te parecería sensato acercarte a preguntar?

Niego con la cabeza. Tiene razón.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo —le suplico—. ¿Qué diablos soy? ¿Qué significa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con… mis resultados en las simulaciones?

Su actitud cambia. Se vuelve hacia mí y señala un par de asientos de cuero que están al fondo.

—Siento lo de tu amiga —susurra sin dejar de mirarme—. Era tu amiga, ¿no?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Tsunade asiente y suspira.

—Entre otras cosas, eres alguien que, cuando está en una simulación, es consciente de que no es real. Puedes manipularla, e incluso pararla —Sus ojos brillan con la poca luz del lugar—. Pero no te equivoques. Si descubren lo que eres, te matarán… así como hicieron con mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Ambos nos trasladamos desde Erudición. Su resultado fue el mismo que el tuyo. El último día de las simulaciones encontraron su cadáver en el fondo del abismo. Dijeron que se había suicidado, pero a mi hermano le iba bien y era… feliz. Mejoró mucho en la segunda etapa así que no tenía sentido —Se toca la frente de manera distraída—. Llevo estos tatuajes en recuerdo a él, a Nawaki… —Su voz tiembla y cierra los ojos—. Tengo que seguir si no quiero que Orochimaru empiece a hacer preguntas. Ten cuidado, Namikaze.

.

.

.

Avanzo por los oscuros pasillos sin rumbo fijo. El tatuaje que me he hecho en el brazo me distrae de pensar, pero el efecto comienza a desaparecer. Una sombra delgada aparece al otro lado del camino y se dirige velozmente hacia mí. Me dejo caer sobre la pared y Seis me toca el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Sus ojos parecen oscuros por la luz.

Niego con la cabeza, luchando contra el nudo de la garganta.

—Es mi culpa —digo y la voz se me rompe al final.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ella me confió sus sentimientos, me confió sus miedos y yo… ¡Y yo no hice nada para ayudarla! —Lanzo un golpe hacia la pared y los nudillos me arden.

—No podías hacer nada —dice ella tratando de tranquilizarme—. Sus simulaciones no iban del todo bien. No habría pasado la iniciación.

—Si le hubiera contestado… Si me hubiese preocupado más por ella…

Una lágrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla, delatando mi dolor. Seis me aprieta la mano con fuerza, haciéndome consciente del calor de su palma.

—Sígueme —susurra y tira de mí, caminando hacia la sala de simulación. La sigo, desconcertado, y me interno con ella en la oscura habitación—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

.

.

.

La palidez de su rostro no tiene igual. El viento azota su pelo mientras se sienta en la orilla del tejado, dejando sus pies colgando. Me acomodo junto a ella y vislumbro el cielo nocturno en silencio. He permanecido tanto tiempo abajo que me había olvidado de cómo se veía. Miedo a la altura, al encierro, a asesinar inocentes, al rechazo, al matrimonio y… miedo a su padre.

—Entonces… Seis miedos —musito como si nada. Me los ha mostrado. Ha confiado en mí y me ha dejado vislumbrar sus peores temores. Ella asiente.

—Seis miedos entonces y ahora —Su voz es apenas un murmullo—. No ha cambiado nada y… no consigo avanzar…

—Creí escuchar decir a alguien una vez que es imposible no tener miedo a nada —le recuerdo en tono suave. Ella deja escapar una risita y sé que, por el momento, la he distraído. Su rostro se ve tan vulnerable cuando no está seria; resulta fascinante—. Entonces, eras de Abnegación… Y tu nombre es…

—Mei. Mei Terumi —Exhala con fastidio y enrolla un mechón pelirrojo entre sus dedos—. Es extraño… volver a escuchar ese nombre otra vez. Nadie más lo sabe. Sólo tú.

Una idea me ronda la mente sin descanso. Algo me dice que ella sabe que soy divergente y, a pesar de eso, no lo comenta. ¿Será divergente también?

—Tengo curiosidad…

—¿Cuándo no? —pregunta sonriente.

—¿Cuál fue… tu resultado en la Prueba?

—Ah, eso —dice sin perder el gesto risueño—. No suelo contarle estas cosas a la gente, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera a mis amigos —recalca—. Mi resultado era el que esperaba: Abnegación.

Algo dentro de mí se desinfla; me he equivocado con ella.

—Pero aun así elegiste Osadía…

—Tenía que huir de mi padre —responde con la mirada perdida—. A pesar de todo… sigo sintiendo que no pertenezco aquí.

—Pero eres… increíble —Ella levanta la vista, clavando sus ojos en los míos—. Quiero decir… tú rompes cualquier estándar en este lugar. Rompes todos los estándares, en realidad. ¿Cómo no podrías no pertenecer…?

—Puede que quizá… el altruismo y la valentía no sean tan distintos después de todo —medita—. Te olvidas de ti mismo, anteponiendo cualquier cosa antes que a tu persona… Encajaría igual de bien en Abnegación.

Esbozo una mueca, frunciendo los labios hacia arriba.

—Bueno… tal vez yo sea la excepción a tu teoría…

—Eso no es cierto —me corta. El calor de sus ojos me perfora, atravesándome de lado a lado—. Tú no eres igual al resto de los chicos. De hecho, no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido antes. Eres muy amable, demasiado para tu propio bien, y está claro que eres capaz de sacrificarte por aquello que te importa.

Ha averiguado más sobre mí que yo mismo.

—Has estado prestándome mucha atención, ¿no? —pregunto enarcando una ceja. La sonrisa se asoma en mis labios.

—Me gusta observar a la gente. Además, se supone que tengo que hacerlo —contesta sonriendo abiertamente—. ¿De qué otro modo podré salvarte cuando metes la pata?

—Soy completamente capaz de defenderme por mí mismo.

—Ahora sí lo creo —me dice señalando mi cuerpo—. Has ganado algo de músculo, abnegado mío.

Me río porque tiene razón, aunque no me había fijado en realidad.

—Sigo siendo un flacucho… Creo que, a partir de hoy, volveré a mis entrenamientos junto a Fugaku…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo… Me gustas tal y como estás.

Mi pulso cardíaco se acelera y puedo sentir claramente cómo la sangre sube hasta mi cara y colorea mi piel. ¿Acaba de decir que le gusto? Ella mantiene la mirada abajo, evitándome. La lengua se me congela y no puedo procesar ninguna idea coherente.

—Eres… eres mayor que yo… —musito sintiéndome bastante estúpido.

—Lo sé. Es un abismo gigantesco de dos años, ¿no te parece? —Su voz se vuelve más gélida conforme las palabras abandonan su boca—. No tienes que dar ningún rodeo sólo por hacerme más fáciles las cosas. Entiendo muy bien si no te intereso. Encontraré la forma de vivir con ello…

—Me gustas —le interrumpo con la cara roja y la piel caliente. Sus ojos se abren por completo y deja de parpadear—. Me gustas y mucho. De hecho, creo que no seré capaz de lidiar nunca con lo que sé que siento por ti pero… no lo entiendo. Eres una mujer increíble, inteligente, bella y fuerte. Podrías tener a quien desearas. No entiendo cómo yo…

No tengo oportunidad de seguir. Se acerca a mí de improviso y me toma por la camisa, fundiendo sus labios con los míos. Respiro la embriagante fragancia que emana de su boca y le sujeto el rostro por ambas mejillas, perdiéndome en la cadencia que me marca su beso. Siento sus dedos en mis cabellos y pronto noto la necesidad de respirar. Mei se separa de mí con su aliento entrecortado haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla.

—No te ves a ti mismo con claridad —susurra manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas—. Cualquier otro me querría por mi apariencia, incluso sólo para pasar un buen rato, pero tú… —Vuelve a besarme, una caricia dulce—… Eres muy inocente, y aprecias a la gente por lo que es. Tú me ves como una persona, como realmente soy. Por eso me gustas —Toca mi rostro y sonríe—. Estarás preparado para la prueba final…

—Sí —asiento, respirando su mismo aire, sintiéndome pleno por primera vez.

Y, como si hubiese podido verlo, la predicción de Mei se cumple: siete miedos en la prueba final. Mi número está muy cerca del suyo y no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría estar más cerca de ella. Cuando anuncian los resultados finales de ambas fases de la iniciación, soy el primero de la lista. Seré un miembro de Osadía.

Al final del día, como un acto de prevención, a todos los miembros nos inyectan un dispositivo de rastreo. El alivio es tan palpable que puedo tocarlo con los dedos. Esta noche, por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, por fin podré dormir en paz.

.

.

.

.

_**~Asesinos~**_

.

Inhala. Exhala…

_Mis compañeros osados despiertan, agrupándose completamente inconscientes, como zombies. El dispositivo de rastreo les controla, haciendo papilla sus cerebros._

Expulso otra bocanada de aire y empujo el cristal que me rodea con ambas manos.

_El dispositivo no afecta a los divergentes. Mei también es divergente. Ella y yo somos inmunes. Los osados se dirigen a Abnegación. Disparan a diestra y siniestra. Madara nos ha descubierto._

Lanzo el cuerpo hacia un lado con la esperanza de abrir una brecha, algo, pero es inútil.

_Kaguya Ootsutsuki está detrás de todo. Pretende destruir Abnegación. Somos capturados y se llevan a Mei. Le han inyectado algo distinto y se ha vuelto contra mí._

Levanto la barbilla, apartándola del agua. Estoy atrapado y el oxígeno se acaba, como en mis simulaciones. Pero esto no es una simulación. Esto es real.

Y voy a morir.

El agua me corta el aliento y me hundo hasta el fondo. No puedo escapar. Un trueno me ataca los oídos y el cristal se rompe de un golpe, dejando escapar el agua, arrastrándome hasta el suelo. Un par de manos me sostienen y el aroma a jabón inunda mis fosas nasales.

Mi madre.

—Levántate. Tenemos que irnos… Debemos reunirnos con tu padre —dice tirando de mí. Una reluciente pistola brilla en su mano.

Mi madre, la valiente. Mi madre… ¿una osada?

.

.

.

"_El sacrificio tiene poder"._

Nunca creí que esa frase tuviera tanto significado. Sin embargo, por fin lo entiendo. Llevo la cuenta de las muestras de sacrificio de las que he sido testigo.

Mi madre, quien ha sacrificado su vida para salvar la mía al escapar del edificio en donde me tenían recluido. Las balas atravesando su cuerpo aún perforan mi mente.

Mi hermano, quien se ha arriesgado a perder su facción sólo para averiguar los planes de Erudición y la forma de anular la simulación que controla a los osados.

Mi padre, quien ha confiado en mí y me ha seguido junto a Inoichi y al padre de Mei hasta el complejo de Osadía, aceptando mi plan suicida y ofreciéndose como distracción de los guardias. Su mirada final permanece firme en mi memoria. Fue la primera y la última vez que me observó con admiración, la primera vez que parecía orgulloso de su hijo.

Ahora, como si nada de eso importara, me estoy colocando a mí mismo en los brazos de la muerte.

El cañón de la pistola roza mi frente. Mei está frente a mí, con las pantallas que registran la masacre de abnegados a su espalda; sostiene el arma con la mano, arma que yo mismo le he entregado. Lo supe desde que la vi en la sala de control: no podría luchar contra ella. La simple idea de lastimarla se me hacía imposible. Me fijo en sus ojos duros como piedras. Ella, su verdadero yo, está ahí, escondida en algún lugar, pero no encuentro el modo de alcanzarla.

La bala entra en la recámara. Me quedo quieto y espero. Soy débil. ¿Se me perdonará algún día por todo lo que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí? No lo sé.

—Mei… Te quiero.

Ella parpadea. ¿Ha vacilado su mano? Sus dedos van hacia el gatillo y cierro los ojos. Será algo rápido, es el único consuelo que puedo darme.

El disparo no llega.

Mei se queda mirándome con la misma ferocidad pero sin moverse. Sus pupilas se contraen y su respiración se acelera: está luchando.

—Mei, soy yo.

Doy un paso adelante y la envuelvo en mis brazos. La pistola me roza el pecho. Podría atravesarme el corazón si quisiera. Su cuerpo permanece rígido y el arma cae al suelo. Sus manos me rodean la espalda y sus dedos se clavan en mi carne.

—M… Minato…

Su cara se entierra en mi pecho y siento cómo se aferra a mí. La aprieto tan fuerte contra mi cuerpo que duele, pero estoy dispuesto a soportarlo. Levanta la cabeza y toma mi rostro para besarme. Un sabor salado inunda mi boca. Las lágrimas hacen que le brillen los ojos; nunca me imaginé que la vería llorar. Me toca las mejillas, los labios y el cabello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que soy real, de que estoy ahí.

—Oí tu voz.

.

.

.

Observo el paisaje que transcurre ante mis ojos sin parpadear. El tren toma la curva y distingo la ciudad que se aleja de nosotros cada vez más. El control mental debe estar siendo anulado; al final Mei logró manipularlo. Dejo caer la cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo un agotamiento que amenaza con aplastarme de un momento a otro.

Mei se me acerca y se tumba a mi lado, formando una barrera entre nuestros acompañantes y yo.

—Mis padres han muerto —le digo—. Han muerto por mí.

—Te querían —contesta—. Para ellos era la mejor forma de demostrarlo —Enlaza nuestros dedos y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro—. Estuve a punto de matarte… ¿Por qué no me disparaste?

—No podía hacerlo… Habría sido como dispararme a mí mismo.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa —susurra y noto sus labios en mi oído—: Te quiero.

A pesar del cansancio y del dolor de la pérdida, consigo sonreír.

—Es bueno saberlo.

No estamos a salvo, no del todo. Dos de las cinco facciones están rotas y ahora somos como los abandonados, sin un lugar al cual pertenecer. Hemos dejado todo atrás. Ya no soy altruista ni valiente. Soy divergente.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Heeeeeey! ¡Presente! xD**_

_**A quien haya logrado leer todo hasta aquí… *beso en ambas mejillas*. ¡Sos unos dioses!**_

_**Ahora, a los divergentes natos del lugar… Perdonadme uwu.**_

_**Sé que no puse todas las escenas importantes, que nada se compara a Verónica Roth y que el final quedó un poco apretado; me habría encantado incluir la parte del juego de la bandera, de la tirolesa, de la visita a la sede de Erudición y el paisaje del miedo de Mei (¡más momentos MinaMei! TTwTT)... pero son 9000 palabras… ¡Un libro de 460 páginas resumido en 9000 palabras! Deberían darnos un premio Nobel :T**_

_**Espero no haber hecho demasiado OoC… uwu… Me preocupaba Minato… y Mei… y sus amigos… ¡todos! La elección de papeles la basé en mi criterio así que aguantaos n_n **_

_**¿Alguna observación? ¿Un tomatazo? ¿Chocolate? Ahí tienen el espacio de reviews para dejarme lo que os plazca.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**P.D: Si no han leído el libro… ¿Qué están esperando? **_


End file.
